


Missing You

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Light Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Canon, References to Canon, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Morgan’s got questions. You and Tony figure it’s time she knew about what happened to her Uncle Peter and Nana May.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Reader, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Missing You

The question put you out of commission.

Out of commission meaning crying so hard that you had to leave the room so Tony could do damage control and try and explain to Morgan that _“mama’s just feeling a little under the weather, okay? why don’t we go and make her a pretty picture?”_

Morgan’s just turned 5, and she’s as smart as a whip. That shouldn’t shock you, since Tony’s her father. But she’s so _observant_ and it’s a blessing and a curse.

Which is why she asked about Peter and May.

Four and a half years since the blip, and you’re still crying over your brother and Aunt.

You know you’re _allowed_ to do such, this wasn’t the first brush you’ve had with grief.

But when it was just _you_ left for the past four and a half years with your family name—hyphenated with _Stark,_ of all names—you couldn’t help the emotion.

You kept it bottled up, mostly. You occasionally talked with Tony about how you felt if it were a particularly bad night, but that was when Morgan was young. Younger than this.

Therapy would be smart. You should have gotten on that after Morgan was born. But you felt _so_ happy then, why would you have gone?

“Baby?” Tony asked softly as he came into the guest room that you had taken refuge in, still taking shuddering breaths to try and get the tears to stop.

They wouldn’t _stop_.

“I-I’m fine, get back to Morgan.”

“Hey.” Tony’s voice had a gentle sternness that caused you to look over your shoulder as you sat on the guest bed. 

“You can talk to me. Morgan’s preoccupied with a masterpiece that’s got your name on it. I even put on Lilo and Stitch. We have about an hour and some change, not including me checking on her to be sure we’re not going to have the house burn down on us. Just you and me, babe.”

You don’t know why, but that made you fall apart even _more_.

Thankfully, Tony was quick to get to the bed and pull you into his lap and let you just... cry. Right into the fabric of his thankfully black shirt.

It’s times like these you were thankful to have him as your rock.

Eventually, the tears ran dry, and you were quick to tell Tony to check on Morgan. You didn’t want her to see you like this. Something made you feel like you just couldn’t forgive yourself if she saw you this way.

You’re her mother. You’re supposed to be _strong_. For her.

And yet here you were.

Tony was back in a flash, holding what you could only assume was tea.

He handed it to you and urged you to take a sip before pressing a lingering kiss to the top of your head.

“Do you think it’s time?” He questioned quietly. You could hear the shaking in his voice when he asked. He was scared to face it too, which made you feel a little better.

After smacking your lips from sipping the tea you nodded slowly.

“I.. I think it might be.”

Both of you exhaled as you looked at the open door of the guest room, hearing Morgan talk to the characters on the screen as if she could hear what she said.

Tony rubbed his face momentarily before letting his forehead rest on your shoulder, an arm wrapping around your middle.

“Tomorrow,” you mumbled out. “Tomorrow we’ll do it.”

Tony let out a noise in agreement before lifting his head up to press a kiss to your temple.

“We can do this.”

You both, as a matter of fact, could _not_.

Right after you put Morgan to bed, you and Tony talked about your reaction to the question which caused a few more tears, but you had it under control by now.

After that, Tony was up all night working on a project due to his anxiety while you constantly checked on Morgan as she slept, trying to figure out how to explain what the hell the Blip was to a _child_. You ended up Googling how to talk to a toddler about death, which eased your panic significantly.

Around six in the morning, you and Tony came back together with bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep and decided to make breakfast together as the coffee machine started brewing.

“Should.. Should I be the one to explain it? Or would it be better if—”

“I think we should just wait for her to ask again?" You replied, unintentionally cutting Tony off as he shut the fridge with a sock covered foot. “Sorry. At least that's what the article I read said to do..”

You let out a soft sigh and took the carton of eggs from Tony's hands as he smiled small. “We can play it by ear, how's about that?”

“Sounds like our speed," you teased gently, nudging Tony's side before he let out a quiet snort, starting to dig around for some chocolate chips.

In a flash, breakfast was done and Morgan was happily shoving pieces of chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth while you and Tony watched her fondly at the sides of your table.

It was normal, actually. It made you forget you hadn't slept that night worrying about answering Morgan's questions she had, and Tony seemed like some tension was taken off his shoulders for once.

You two were probably worried for nothing.

Once breakfast was done, Morgan demanded she help with the dishes and you happily obliged by getting her small step-stool she used to brush her teeth in your bathroom while Tony gathered everything that needed to be washed. You stood behind Morgan and showed her how to wash the plates you had all used before passing it to Tony who would dry it and put it on the dish rack.

As soon as you finished, Tony had excused himself to the bathroom while you held out a hand towel to dry Morgan's hands before realizing she was looking at the picture Tony had of himself and Peter on the shelf next to a photo of his father.

"Is that Uncle Peter?" Morgan asked softly, seeming mesmerized by the still. You glanced at the picture with a smile and nodded feeling her hands lay in the hand towel.

"Yeah. It's your Uncle Pete."

She fell quiet again as you rubbed her hands, preparing for what other questions she could potentially have.

"Where is he? 'nd Nana?"

Exactly how she phrased the question yesterday. You took a quiet breath in through your nose and leaned down to Morgan's level, throwing the towel over your shoulder.

"Peter and Nana got Blipped."

Morgan scrunched her face up in confusion and you carried on.

"Do you remember the stories Daddy told you? The one with the evil grape that he defeats to save the princess?"

Morgan let out a giggle at the mention before nodding, your hand pushing back some of her bed head that's starting to fall into her eyesight. "The evil grape made Peter and Nana vanish."

"Like the people they talk about on the news?"

"Yes," you answered slowly, raising a brow, "just like the news. Have you been watching the news with Daddy again?"

"No.."

You gave Morgan a fond glare before leaning down to pick her up and place her on your hip the best you could. " _You,_ little lady, are too young to watch the news by yourself."

"But—"

You playfully shushed her before Tony came back in, looking at the two of you confused.

"What are you two plotting?" He asked, hands landing on his hips as Morgan moved to hide her face in your neck.

" _Someone_ has been watching the news by herself again," you said, resting your head on top of Morgan's as she tried to hide her laughter. "I was also talking to her about the evil grape that made Peter and Nana vanish."

Tony reacted silently so Morgan didn't know he knew what you two were talking about, nodding. 

"Well," Tony started, keeping the same tone as he walked over to the two of you, "sounds like we might need to cut TV time down for that _someone_ if she keeps watching the news without Daddy present, hm?"

Morgan popped her head out in an instance and pouted at her father. "But, Daddy!"

"No buts, Miss! I've told you, no Fox News—"

"But they were talkin' about you and Uncle Peter!"

That made you and Tony freeze.

"Me and Uncle Pete?" Tony questioned, looking at his daughter with confusion. "What'd they say?"

"Somethin' about snappin' and dust," Morgan replied, waving her hand around like she saw you and Tony do many a time, "nothin' too serious."

You and Tony looked at each other as he tilted his head in your direction.

With a sigh, you shifted Morgan on your hip. "Fine, go and watch it."

"Mama, can I join?!"

"No, Maguna—"

"Pleeeeease?"

You let out a long sigh before letting her feet touch the kitchen tile as Tony turned the den's TV on. "Fine. You're not watching anything else later though. We've gotta work on your homework."

Morgan took off running in her PJ's happily heading towards Tony's lap with a loud _'kay!_

A smile worked its way onto your face once you were alone in the kitchen.

You'd like to think you handled the situation as well as you could for the time being. You're sure it's only a matter of time until Morgan asks more questions. And when that time comes, you'll be ready to face it head on.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue me saying almost a year ago "I shouldn't be allowed to write about grief ever again!" and then turn around and write grief again because I thought it would be cathartic. 
> 
> Part 2 of my fic "Baby, Baby, Baby!" is also in the works thanks to an anon on tumblr who requested it! Just so y'all are in the know!


End file.
